Alto Consejo Jedi/Leyendas
El Alto Consejo Jedi, coloquial y simplemente conocido como el Consejo Jedi, era la institución primordial de la Orden Jedi, durante el mandato de la República Galáctica. El Alto Consejo Jedi se reunía en la Torre Sureste del Alto Consejo del Templo Jedi en Coruscant. El Alto Consejo estaba formado por doce sabios y poderosos Maestros Jedi (gobierno de sabios). Se componía de cinco miembros permanentes de por vida, cuatro miembros a largo plazo y tres miembros de periodo limitado. Esta estructura organizativa, había evolucionado desde las primeras asambleas de Maestros Jedi, y durante la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial pudo haber sido nada más que un "círculo interno" de la asamblea. El Consejo inicialmente no tenía un lugar de reunión, y se juntaban irregularmente en planetas tales como Ossus, Alderaan y Chandrila. Con la recolocación de la Orden desde Ossus a Coruscant, la sede del Consejo se estableció en este mundo. Los miembros del Consejo Jedi elegían a los Jedis más prometedores para unirse a ellos. Nunca, ningún órgano de fuera, intentó designar algún miembro para el Consejo en contra de sus deseos hasta las Guerras Clon, cuando el Canciller Supremo Palpatine designó a Anakin Skywalker para estar en el Consejo. Historia del Alto Consejo Principios thumb|left|250px|El Alto Consejo Jedi justo antes de las [[Guerras Mandalorianas.]] Los orígenes del Alto Consejo se pueden encontrar en la Asamblea Jedi establecida aproximadamente en el año 4.700 ABY. Esta asamblea, en la que se reunían varios Maestros Jedi de confianza, fue establecida para crear una jerarquía flexible en la Orden Jedi. Durante el tiempo de la Gran Revolución de Droides, el Consejo Jedi estuvo oficialmente constituido. Existían otros muchos consejos en los diversos mundos de entrenamiento Jedi, como por ejemplo, en el Enclave Jedi en Dantooine. Cuando Duron Qel-Droma y sus asociados fueron encargados con la misión de la Gran Caza por el Consejo del Enclave en Dantooine, este a su vez, ya había dado la solución al Alto Consejo Jedi de Coruscant. A partir de aquí, el Alto Consejo Jedi con sus doce miembros se estableció definitivamente en la sede la Cámara del Alto Consejo Jedi en el Templo Jedi en Coruscant. Algunas décadas más tarde, durante las Guerras Mandalorianas, el Alto Consejo estuvo formado por notables miembros tales como Atris, Zez-Kai Ell, Kavar, Vrook Lamar, Vandar Tokare y Lonna Vash. Ellos predicaron paciencia y moderación contra la amenaza de los Mandalorianos a la República, instando a los otros Jedi, a no seguir el ejemplo de Revan y Malak, quienes impetuosamente fueron a luchar contra los invasores. El Consejo más tarde decidió el sino de la única Jedi participante de la guerra que volvió para responder ante un juicio —la Jedi Exiliada. Casi por unanimidad, todos decidieron excomulgarla de la Orden, excepto Atris que presionaba por una pena más dura. En la subsiguiente Guerra Civil Jedi, el Consejo se disolvió, y sus miembros se ocultaron en varios rincones de la galaxia. Cuando Darth Traya, quien fue responsable de la eliminación de la mayoría del antiguo Consejo, fue por derrotada por la Jedi Exiliada en Malachor V, se restableció el Alto Consejo Jedi. Durante este tiempo, fue cuando algunos de los compañeros de la Jedi Exiliada, que habían recibido enseñanzas básicas Jedi y entrenamiento en los caminos de la la Fuerza durante sus aventuras, se acabaron convirtiendo finalmente en Maestros Jedi y reconstituyeron el Consejo. Hacia el final de la República thumb|right|250px|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi/Leyendas|Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker reunidos con el Consejo justo antes de la Primera Batalla de Geonosis]] Durante los pocos miles de años siguientes, el Consejo continuó gobernando a los Jedi. Muchos miembros famosos sirvieron en sus filas, incluyendo a Jocasta Nu, Micah Giiett, Thame Cerulian, Tor Difusal, Tyvokka, el misterioso Sifo-Dyas y posiblemente T'un. Por el año 32 ABY, durante los eventos de la Batalla de Naboo y la reaparición de los Sith, Plo Koon reemplazó al que fuera su maestro, Tyvokka y Ki-Adi-Mundi sustituyó a Micah Giett. Diez años más tarde, la lista tuvo un ligero cambio. En la década de disturbios, Yaddle y Yarael Poof murieron y fueron reemplazados por Shaak Ti y Coleman Trebor. Debido a la muerte de muchos consejeros durante las Guerras Clon. Depa Billaba, Eeth Koth, Coleman Trebor, Adi Gallia, Oppo Rancisis y Even Piell ya no estaban en el Consejo. Nótese que a la vez que esto ocurría, la disposición de los asientos se hizo menos formalizada, con Shaak Ti y Saesee Tiin intercambiando los suyos. En algún momento durante el año 19 ABY Obi-Wan Kenobi se convirtió en miembro del Consejo. Durante los días finales de las Guerras Clon, Anakin Skywalker entró en el Consejo por petición del Canciller Supremo Palpatine. El Consejo accedió solamente porque extraoficialmente y en secreto, le pidieron que vigilara de cerca a Palpatine e informara al Consejo de todos sus movimientos. Durante este tiempo el Consejo estaba formado por: Miembros conocidos *Maestros conocidos de la Orden, los Grandes Maestros en negrita. Era Antes de la República *Rajivari (c. 25.783 ABY—) *Garon Jard (c. 25.783 ABY—) *Cala Brin (c. 25.783 ABY—) *Ters Sendon (c. 25.783 ABY—) Era de la Antigua República *'Biel Ductavis' (10.966 ABY—) *'Nomi Sunrider', (c. 3.986 ABY—), cabeza de la Orden Jedi (c. 3.986 ABY—) *Atris (c. 3.963 – 3.951 ABY) *Kavar (c. 3.963 – 3.951 ABY) *Zez-Kai Ell (c. 3.963 – 3.951 ABY) *Vrook Lamar (c. 3.963 – 3.951 ABY) *Lonna Vash (c. 3.963 – 3.951 ABY) *Vandar Tokare (c. 3.963 – 3.952 ABY) *Dorjander Kace (—3.963 ABY) *Lucien Draay (3.963 ABY) *Mical (3.951 ABY—) *Belth Allusis (—3.671 ABY) *'Zym', (—3.653 ABY), Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi (—3.653 ABY) *'Satele Shan', (3.651 ABY—) Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi (c. 3.651 ABY—) *Oteg ( —3.640 ABY) *Nikil Nobil (c. 3.643 ABY—) *Wens Aleusis (c. 3.643 ABY—) *Oric Traless (c. 3.643 ABY—) *Giffis Fane (c. 3.643 ABY—) *Syo Bakarn (c. 3.651 ABY—3.641 ABY) *Jaric Kaedan (c. 3.643 ABY—3.640 ABY) *Bela Kiwiiks (c. 3.643 ABY—) *Orgus Din (—3.643 ABY) *Tol Braga (—3.641 ABY) *Gnost-Dural *Shol Bestros *Barsen'thor (3.641 ABY—) Era del Alzamiento del Imperio thumb|right|250px|Cinco miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi en el año [[19 ABY/Leyendas|19 ABY—Maestros Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin y Kit Fisto.]] *'Fae Coven', Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi (—896 ABY) *'Yoda', (—19 ABY), Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi (—4 DBY), y Maestro de la Orden (22–19 ABY) *Yaddle (—26 ABY) *Oppo Rancisis (—19 ABY) *Omo Bouri (115—103 ABY) *Tor Difusal (89 ABY) *Thame Cerulian (—82 ABY) *Jocasta Nu (62–52 ABY) *T'un (c. 94 – 44 ABY) *Tyvokka (—44 ABY) *'Mace Windu', (44–19 ABY), Maestro de la Orden (—22 ABY) *Yarael Poof (—27 ABY) *Micah Giiett (—33 ABY) *Saesee Tiin (—19 ABY) *Even Piell (—c. 21 ABY) *Eeth Koth (—21 ABY) *Adi Gallia (—20 ABY) *Plo Koon (44–19 ABY) *Depa Billaba (—22 ABY) *Ki-Adi-Mundi (33–19 ABY) *Coleman Trebor (27–22 ABY) *Shaak Ti (26–19 ABY) *Kit Fisto (22–19 ABY) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (22–19 ABY) *Agen Kolar (—19 ABY) *Coleman Kcaj (—19 ABY) *Stass Allie (20–19 ABY) *Anakin Skywalker, (19 ABY), representante del Canciller Supremo (19 ABY) Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 29: Exalted, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 32: Vindication, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 35: Vindication, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 49: Demon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Jedi Chef'' *''Yaddle's Tale: The One Below'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómic *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómic *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil * *''Dark Journey'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 4: Guardians of the Chiss Key'' * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómic *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''Once Bitten'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' *''Betrayal'' Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' }} Fuentes *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' * }} Notas y referencias Véase también *Categoría:Miembros del Consejo Jedi *Consejero Jedi *Alto Consejo de la Nueva Orden Jedi Enlaces externos * Categoría:Organizaciones Jedi Categoría:Organizaciones de la República Galáctica